Omega
by CosmicDucks
Summary: Omegaverse AU! After escaping an omega containment facility, Gilbert and Lovino find themselves out of the frying pan and into the fire. In some cases literally.
1. Act 1: How It All Began

They stared at him. They always did even when they were trying to pretend he didn't exist. He was an anomaly, something unknown and because of this undesirable. When a pair of twins were born one was a perfect child while the other was a mistake with some defect or another. It was always clear by the age of eleven which child was which, except in this case. As far as the doctors could tell both he and his brother Feliciano were perfectly healthy, but that was impossible. No Beta is ever born with a twin and an alpha is always, always born with an omega counterpart, and this was always, always, always clear by the age of eleven. They were twelve, almost thirteen. Feliciano and Lovino were an anomaly that was not supposed to exist, and everyone shunned them for it.

Lovino had grown up with the stares all his life but that didn't make him any less put off by them. He kept his head down and walked faster. 'This is all Feliciano's fault. If he could just stay by the house instead of wondering to the other side of town I wouldn't have to go get him.' Lovino thought. Of course his parents could always punish Feliciano for wondering off-they'd done it to Lovino one of the few times he had actually done it-but despite their general aloofness to the twins, they seemed to like Feliciano more. Maybe it was because of his cheerful disposition despite his undesirable status, or perhaps it was because they could feel some sort of connection with him. Almost as if they knew he was the alpha and Lovino the Omega.

That's right. Lovino was an Omega. He'd known it since he was ten even though the doctors and his oblivious twin brother and the rest of the townsfolk didn't have a clue as to which brother they should like and which they'd ship off to an Omega reservation. However he wasn't some defective mutant with missing limbs (or even a few extra) or half brain dead. Instead he had this...talent of sorts. He could, in a way, read people's thoughts almost. He could sense their emotions and figure out their intentions, or sometimes see one of their memories or plant a "suggestion" if he wanted to. That last one he could only do for minor things (like the time he suggested to a neighborhood kid to leave himself and Feliciano alone) and even then he rarely did it. The chance of being found out and sent off was too high. And while he didn't know much about the reservations where Omega's lived, he knew they weren't pleasant.

'A Vargas Twin' Popped into Lovino's head along with the intention to harm. Startled, he looked around for who wanted to harm him when he saw not one person but a group of older kids heading away from him. 'If not me then...' Lovino knew his brother was in danger and had to do something, but what could he do against that many people? There's no way he could get to Feliciano before them and neither was any good at fighting...well, at least he wasn't. Feliciano might be able to take down two or three-but not all of them and certainly not when they all gang up on him at once! But there was no one to go to for help. Even if their parents did prefer Feli to him they wouldn't risk getting on other people's bad sides over two undesirables.

Lovino let out a shaky sigh and followed them. Even if he couldn't fight to protect himself or his brother there was one thing he could do. He'd need to work fast if he wanted to plant suggestions in enough people's heads to convince the group to leave them alone. They surrounded his brother. Hiding behind a nearby tree he began to focus. He started with the one closest to him since the closer proximity made it easier. 'You don't wanna hurt him. He isn't worth it.' Lovino thought as well as repeated the mantra under his breath. He wasn't worth it, leave him alone. 'Please.' He moved on to the next person and then the next. Hearing a small 'oof' and a thud that was probably his brother made him try to work faster but wasn't fast enough to leave his brother entirely unharmed.

Feliciano was on the verge of tears with a few bruises and a hand on his ribs when all roughhousing ceased. "Pathetic. He isn't worth it." One kid he influenced said. "Y-yeah! Why waste our time?" Another chimed in. One other kid made a noise of agreement. "But we need to show this kid who's boss! We can't have a potential Omega where he doesn't belong!" One he hadn't managed to get a hold of spat. From the hatred in his eyes Lovino wasn't sure he could've managed to influence him if he had. His suggestions didn't have to be followed; anyone with a strong will could ignore whatever suggestion he threw at them. "Don't be a stubborn bastard." He mumbled softly. For a brief moment Lovino thought the kid might try and harm Feli again, however luck was on his side today (or at least Feliciano's) since the kid scoffed and walked off. The others wasted no time following.

Waiting until they were just out of sight Lovino came out and walked over to his twin. "Feliciano...?" His brother had a nasty bruise on his arm and from the way he held his ribs he might have one even worse there. Hopefully nothing was broken. After a moment his brother looked up at him and gave him a warm smile, "Hello Lovino~" he picked himself up and Lovino immediately felt ashamed and angry at himself. He should've done more, he should've gotten involved. After all, they were only mean to Feli because they didn't know who was the Omega. Because they didn't know it was him. 'And they hopefully never will.' Part of him thought. While he didn't want himself or Feli to be bullied he wasn't about to throw himself to the wolves; selfish or no, Lovino had to look out for himself. If he didn't, then who would? No one once they knew he was an omega. That did little to lessen the negative feelings, but they would fade. Feliciano and Lovino walked home, each doing their best to block out the stares they received on the way home.

-X-X-X-X-X

Lovino and Felicano slept in the basement on a mattress on the floor. There was a room upstairs already furnished and full of clothes and toys for one of them that was right by Marcello's room (he was their younger brother, a beta, who they rarely saw since mom and dad didn't want him near a possible Omega) but Feliciano wouldn't be allowed to stay there unless Lovino decided to reveal himself. And he wouldn't.

Lovino shifted and tried to find a more comfortable position without going onto Feliciano's side when his brother nudged him gently. "Lovino?" He whispered. "What?" Lovino demanded with a scowl. "I'm really thirsty...c-can you please go upstairs and get me some water? I'm too scared to go..." He whimpered. Normally Lovino would tell him to go to sleep or suck it up and stop being a baby but some of the guilt from earlier was still there. "Fine." He grumbled before letting out a sigh. He would need to be quiet since his parents were sure to be furious if they found him out of the basement after bedtime.

Fortunately for Lovino, neither the stairs nor the floor creaked as the twelve year old began his journey to the kitchen. At the top of the stairs he hesitated. Both his mother and father were in the living room. Seeing as his only way into the kitchen was blocked he prepared to go back down when his father spoke, "So," Lovino started. Had he been spotted? No, it was just his father talking to his mother.

"it's been nearly a year past the point of sending one of them off. People have been talking, and if we want any chance of getting hints back to normal we need to act now." The sonorous voice filled the entire room despite his father doing his best to speak softly. "I know, but we can't just send one off. What if we send the wrong one?" She asked. 'What if Feli is the Omega?' Lovino frowned at his mother's thought. Well they didn't have to worry about that. "It's decided then. We will send both." His father nodded and when his mother said nothing he knew the decision was final.

They'd be sent away to some Omega reservation where who-knows-what would happen to them. The only certainty was that they wouldn't die since an Alpha couldn't live without their Omega (and vice versa). Then again they were each other's twin so there was no worry about someone potentially important dying. Who knows, if the reservation won't take them they could be left out in the wild to survive. If the lack of resources didn't kill them then the radiation from a potential dead zone could (well, Omegas were immune to radiation sickness since they already had a radiation mutation causing their deformities. But he'd be a goner regardless since Feli wouldn't be able to survive in those conditions.)

So this was it then. Rather than live their miserable lives out in the basement they'd be sent off. A harsh life on a reservation or death in the wilderness. But Feliciano could be spared that fate. Lovino was damned either way, so why drag his brother down? After all, Feliciano would already be in the room upstairs and no longer an undesirable if Lovino had come out with it when he was ten. Even with this, he still didn't want to. If he kept his mouth shut then he'd still have Feli. But could he do that? Could he really take away a happy life from his brother just because he couldn't have one? And what would Feli do if I've ever learned he had taken all that away from him? 'He would hate me. He'd never forgive me.' Lovino knew he'd do the same if he were in that situation.

Lovino was sure he'd come to regret the decision later at least one point in his life, but he'd regret it more if he didn't. So before his courage left him completely he walked into the living room and stood in front of his parents.

"I am an Omega. I've known since I was ten." He didn't even notice the tears that had begun to fall down his face.

-X-X-X-X-X

Mr. And Mrs. Vargas were surprised and slightly startled when one of their eldest sons came into the living room, tears dripping down his face. He must have overheard them. Mrs. Vargas opened her mouth, unsure of what to say yet needing to say something, but Lovino beat her to it. "I am an Omega. I've known since I was ten."

No one said a word. Everything was silent save for the quiet sounds of Lovino crying. Mr. Vargas was the first to attempt to compose himself, though he still looked visibly shaken. "That...that settles it then. Feliciano will stay and Lovino will...tomorrow. Pack your things, you leave at dawn." Mr. Vargas left the room, he needed a drink.

For the first time in Lovino's life (at least since infancy) his mother hugged him. "Lovino...thank you for saving our son." She said between sobs. If it was supposed to be comforting it wasn't. Lovino only cried harder.

 **A/N: I hope Lovino wasn't OOC in this chapter. Also the Omegaverse isn't a traditional one, but I'll try to go a little more into it as the story progresses. As for pairings, I'm not sure yet.**


	2. Marked

**A/N: Thanks to NekoRyuuKo and Dreams-Wishes-Hopes for reviewing. It helps a lot to know what people think of my story. There isn't too much action in this chapter, but hopefully it isn't really boring.**

He and his father left before the sun had begun to rise. The Vargas parents wanted the process of going from five to four to be done as quickly with the hopes of improving their social standing as soon as possible. Following his father's instruction he had placed all of his belongings (just a few clothes) into a small bag along with some provisions and a letter.

"For the Omega you'll be staying with, my counterpart." was what his father had told him.

So he wouldn't be alone. It was a minor comfort, but Lovino would take what he could get. "So what are they like? The Omega." Mr. Vargas frowned at Lovino's question. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again before replying, "You'll see soon enough. Come along, we aren't far from the station." Lovino wasn't content with a "you'll see". He wanted to have at least some clue as to what he was getting thrown into. "Are you sure you can't tell me anything? Not even their name?" He asked. Lovino got a harsh look in return. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Before long they reached the station, right as the first rays of light began to appear on the horizon. Even if his father now knew he was an Omega, and had never been that attached all to him to begin with, Lovino was still hurt by his lack of a goodbye. All the man had done was give him a firm shove and stood waiting for him to go inside. 'If he wants to be that way then fine, let him. Good riddance.' He contemplated voicing his thoughts along with a certain gesture he'd seen done by some older kids, but decided against it. His father might not have wanted anything to do with him anymore, but he wouldn't hesitate to whack him for misbehavior. And he'd rather start his new life without any bruises.

"Here goes," He whispered to himself before stepping into the building. The station for transporting Omegas was small, the building only had a small waiting room and the outdoor platform to board a train to the reservation. Himself aside, only two other people occupied the room. One was a woman behind a desk who must've worked here (and not liked it very much judging from the sour expression) and another Omega. Unlike Lovino, this Omega had physical deformities making her easier to identify than him.

The girl was about three or four, the youngest age an Omega was allowed to be sent away at, and was missing her left arm as well as two fingers on her right. Because of this, Lovino couldn't help but stare and be reminded how different he was from other Omegas. 'And that difference could get me into trouble.' He felt the urge to cry again. His new caretaker, his father's Omega sibling, would probably be expecting some deformed brat, not someone who looks perfectly normal and doesn't have anything wrong with their head. 'What if they won't take care of me because they don't think I belong? Will I be kicked out of the reservation? Am I going to be stuck in the wild?' Lovino's head filled with all shorts of negative questions and ideas so rapidly he barely paid attention to the other Omega anymore. When he heard the train pull up outside and saw it through the window his dread and the urge to cry only intensified. Oh god, what was he going to do?

The woman behind the desk cleared her throat and signaled for both Omegas to make their way onto the train. The other Omega wasted no time grabbing her meager possessions and heading for the train but Lovino found it much harder to follow. This was it. He was going to leave this town and all he'd ever known and never come back. The woman working there had no sympathy for him and cleared her throat, this time louder than the last, before grumbling about stupid Omegas. Lovino grabbed his bag and walked slowly onto the boarding platform and to the train. The younger Omega had already found herself a seat on the floor (the train didn't possess any passenger cars that had originally been intended for people) among some of the other Omegas that were from other towns.

All of them were from the ages of three to eleven (save for Lovino who was a little under three months shy of thirteen) and all of them had some defect or another visible on their body, not counting Lovino and one other kid whom you could tell by the blank look on their drooling face very likely didn't have much going on in their head. The door behind him shut and inside the car was barely visible. Doing his best not to trip over any limbs, Lovino quickly sat down in an empty space near the kid with the drool. He placed his bag in his lap and hugged it tightly. In the span of a few hours his life had drastically changed and he was sure he had never been more scared and uncertain in his life, but for Lovino this would only be the beginning.

-X-X-X

The four day trip involved stifling heat inside the non-insulated train car, lots of crying from Lovino and many of the other Omegas, one stop to pick up a few more Omegas, and everyone trying to ignore the foul stench coming from the large bucket that served as a restroom for the duration of the trip. Lovino had never been so filthy or irritated in all of his twelve years of life. He, and the other Omegas, were in dire need of a bath and he swore if that one little kid on the other side of the car didn't stop crying he'd stomp over there and give him a reason to cry (not that they didn't have one, but the last four days wore down the little patience he had), though he wouldn't be surprised if a few kids closer had already tried that since some had already tried and failed to console the child and looked just as annoyed as he did.

To the relief of everyone, the train had come to a stop and the doors to the car had been pushed open with the orders to exit the vehicle. It took a little while for everyone to get out (and not for a lack of eagerness) once they finally were Lovino thought he was going to fall over. His legs had severe cramping due to the lack of movement during the past four days. He shuffled his feet around to try and get them back to normal and took some time to observe his surroundings.

The Omega reservation was several acres of land with huts and what looked like farms surrounded by a fence that reached higher up than any building Lovino had seen from his hometown. Off to the right of the reservation was a large white building with guards stationed outside of it. From the entrance of the white building three figures stepped out. Two guards and a very stern looking woman who kept a hold of the attention of Lovino and some of the others as they made their way towards them.

"I am Dr. Free," The stern looking woman announced. If any Omegas hadn't been paying attention before, they were now (excluding the drooling kid, they never paid attention to anything-at least not for long). "This is Omega reservation no. 07 and your new living area. You will all come with me for a screening and marking before being placed in your proper place. Before we begin I want one thing to be clear: you are to cause no trouble whatsoever. You obey the rules and do as you are told. Chaos of any degree will not be tolerated. Now, it's time for your screening to begin." The woman turned back toward the building and didn't bother looking back to be sure her orders were being followed. That's what the guards were for.

"Get moving." One of them barked. None of the Omegas wasted much time, the one of slower thought process included, because none wanted to deal with the guard's anger. They were all herded into the white building before being split up and sent to their examination room. Nothing of interest happened during Lovino's physical examination (the nurse made no comments of his lack of physical deformities, but that was fine by him) until the moment when he tried to walk out the door.

He had made all but two steps before the nurse placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just a moment," she told him before gesturing for him to take a seat again. Lovino jerked away from the contact, the only person he was okay with touching him was Feliciano. The thought of his brother made him jealous of the no doubt wonderful new life he was having yet sad that he'd never see him again. 'I'm not even sure he'd want to see me anymore.' Lovino went and took his seat, a scowl now on his face. The sour look changed to one of concern when two guards walked in and locked the door behind them.

As they walked up to Lovino he opened his mouth to ask what they were doing only to scream when they put their hands on him. "L-let go of me bastards!" He shouted while attempting to break free. One arm was held out towards the nurse who now held a rod with some strange curved symbol on it glowing bright red. Lovino's struggles increased, but a little adrenaline did nothing to get the two, fully grown men off of him.

"This will hurt at first, but the pain will fade within a week or so. We'll give you bandages for it but you need to remember to change them every day to avoid infection." The nurse replied casually, as if she weren't about to do something horrible to Lovino. 'No no no no NO NO NO NO DON'T PLEASE DON'T' Lovino tried as hard as he could to try and persuade her with his ability but his suggestion went ignored. The hot symbol was pressed onto the back of his hand. Lovino screamed.

-X-X-X

One, as the other Omegas on reservation no. 07 had taken to calling her, rarely got any visitors. No one really socialized with anyone aside of those they lived with, and she wasn't one of the slightly better off Omegas who would sometimes be kind enough to give charity. It was probably some truly desperate Omega that had been turned down by everyone else. Maybe she'd help them out if they were/had a youngling. One had a soft spot for children.

"Hang on," She called to whomever was waiting outside her hut. Using her only fully functioning limb (which why others called her that-her real parents never gave her a name), her arm, and the small stubs she had at the end of her body she crawled over to the door and pushed it open. Looking down on her (something that had never bothered her since it had always been like this) was a young boy. A boy with a bandage on his right hand and a strange curl, much like the one she had on her head.

One might not have had any schooling at all in her however many years of life, but she made the connection. "So my other had children, eh? What's your name boy?" She asked. She searched around for any physical defects, but didn't find any. Maybe he was one that was just empty in the head-"Lovino. I live with you now." He reached into his bag with his good hand and pulled out something. One had seen a few Omegas with something similar before, but wasn't quiet sure what it was for. "Huh? What is it?" She asked. "A letter, from my-your twin." Lovino fidgeted and tried not to stare at her missing arm and legs. One scoffed, "They sent me away as soon as I was old enough to be shipped off. I don't care what it has to say, 'sides, not like I could read the damn thing. Come inside boy, you've arrived just in time for dinner. Hope you like boiled potato."

-X-X-X

Lovino's hand hurt like hell. 'Those bastards, having the nerve to fucking brand me.' He scowled before pulling out the bandages the nurse gave him. Carefully, as to not cause any additional pain to the injury, Lovino pulled back the bandages revealing the curved symbol that been forever burned into his skin. He began to wrap the bandage clumsily around his injury with his left hand. The final product was sloppy as a result of him using his non-dominant hand and he was content to just leave it that way when he heard the sound of something being dragged across the floor.

"They placed the brand on your hand? That'll only make the next few days in the fields unpleasant." One tsk'ed. "Why'd they have to brand us anyway? We live on a reservation who's sole inhabitants are Omegas. Dumb bastards." Lovino muttered, still angry at what they did. Normally he'd get scolded for foul language but One seemed to agree with him. "I guess it's good for us we're stuck in here eh? Only have to deal with their stupidity every now an then. I know it hurts kid, but try and get some sleep. We have plenty of work waiting for us tomorrow." One crawled over to a pile of rags that served as her bed. Lovino laid down on his own and stared up at the thatch ceiling. He thought of Feliciano and his new life and wondered if his brother thought about him. Even if he'd never see him again, it would've been nice to be remembered. 'I'll never know. ' was Lovino's last thought before sleep took him.


	3. Unwanted Change Of Scenery

**A/N: Thanks to Dreams-Wishes-Hope, NekoRyuuKo , Rising From The Ashes YOLT, KoonAgeroAgnis, and TouchDouche for reviewing as well as all followers. I'm really glad people seem to be enjoying the story so far :)**

Eight Years Later -

In Lovino's twenty years of life he had learned many things, and one of the most important ones he had learned quickly in the last eight, was that if guards from the white building came inside the fence walls, then someone was fucked. Non-Omegas only ever entered the reservation if someone was dying, if someone was going to die, or if anyone on the reservation was never going to hear from them again. From what he could gather from the two men in uniform heading straight towards him, it seemed that that someone was going to be him.

"Fuck." It was pointless to run, but Lovino sure as hell wasn't going to stand there and wait for death. He actually managed to make it a few hundred feet away from the hut before being tackled to the ground. Guards, even on the best of days, were never gentle. But to run from them? Lovino was dragged up before a swift but certainly painful punch to the abdomen sent him back down. He was still trying to breath normally when he was picked up again, and dragged away from his home.

"You run again and your nose will be broken." Were the only words he got from his assaulter as the three men headed towards the white house, and to what was his death. Lovino looked back towards the hut where One was making lunch for them, oblivious to the fact she'd never see her nephew again. He wanted to scream, he wanted One to somehow save him so they could return home and have a nice but bland lunch before working out in the fields til dark. He wanted to go about his daily routine and more than anything he did not want to die. But, as he had been taught time and time again over the last eight years, guards only came inside the fence when death (or something equally bad) was involved.

When Lovino had first been taken into the white building, he had been scared. When he had been branded, he had been terrified. When they dragged him through the halls, past the examination rooms, and outside a heavy metal door, the sheer terror he felt was indescribable. A guard went to open the door. What would be waiting for him on the other side? A bullet? Poison? Some other horrendous way to die?

Lovino was a sobbing mess before the door was even half way open. Inside the room was a man in a white coat who was most likely the one who'd be responsible for his demise, a bed with restraints, and the most needles and syringes Lovino had ever seen in his life. 'Poison it is then.' He thought, and briefly wondered how badly it hurt before being sent into a panic all over again when he was forced down onto his deathbed.

Lovino wasn't able to escape the guards earlier, and he definitely wasn't able to escape them now. But that didn't stop him from trying. The man in the white coat sighed, as if people struggling in vain for their lives was something he saw everyday. It probably was, the sick fuck. A needle containing some clear liquid was picked up, and the man turned to him, "I know you want to struggle, but please, it will be better for all of us if I don't mess up." "Fuck you." Was what he got in response. If he'd been close enough, Lovino would have spat on him.

A hand was placed on his head and Lovino was powerless to stop the needle from piercing his flesh and injecting God-knows-what into his veins. Everything went dark.

-X-X-X

One pushed open the door to the hut and crawled out into the sunlight. "Lovino, come an' get it!" She called out to the brunette, and searched around for him out in the fields. She didn't see him. Maybe he was working on the plants behind the hut. Sinking her hand into the dirt she began the process of slowly dragging her body across the dirt, not concerned in the least about the stains on her clothes. "Lovino, come here! Don't want the food to get cold!" She called out again. When he wasn't seen in the back either, One began to grow a little more concerned. Where else would Lovino be, if not out in the fields? "Lovino! Get over here!" She called out again.

On the other side of the field, standing by his own hut, Bert shook his head. So One hadn't been aware of what happened to her kid. That was unfortunate. Well, she'd figure it out soon enough with all that shouting; others would tell her soon enough if just to get her to be quiet. "Not my problem," Bert muttered. Sparing one last pitying look at the old woman he walked inside his own hut, and did his best to forget about it.

-X-X-X

He hadn't died. And so far, if Lovino had to guess it hadn't been more than three days, nothing horrible had happened to him. While this was a huge relief, it was also incredibly dull. Lovino was used to working from sun rise til' nearly sun down, he was used to being outside, he was used to One's presence, and he was used to the reservation. He loathed being confined into a small room with nothing but a bed that had been bolted to the floor, no windows, and barely any space to pace around or do much of anything. The only things he could do was stare at the walls, attempt to sleep, or sulk and think about how much he missed One and being outside.

Lovino's sulking had been brought to an end when there was a sound from the metal door in the front of his room. 'It can't be time for food yet. That much time hasn't passed.' Lovino thought. Instead of a tray of food sliding in through the bottom of the door, the door opened completely. Lovino backed up until he hit the wall. A man in a white coat and two men dressed not unlike the guards at the reservation stood outside of the room.

"We need you to come with us. There's someone waiting for you." The man in the white coat said. Lovino frowned, "Who?" One of the guards took as step forward, as if wanting to come in and drag him out, but the man in the coat shook his head. "Come with us, and you'll see." Lovino frowned but had the feeling that he wouldn't exactly be able to say no. Besides, he had been itching to get out of this room for the last few days.

Wordlessly, Lovino followed the man to whomever wanted to see him. As they made their way through the halls Lovino had been disappointed to see no windows whatsoever. Just more plain wall and the occasional door. 'Maybe they keep other Omegas here? But why? Why not just keep them on the reservation like everyone else?' Lovino frowned. Maybe they were going to experiment on him.

"Here we are." The man said before pulling open a door and gesturing Lovino to go inside. Lovino walked inside, and stopped. 'What?! No it can't be...' He stood there dumbfounded. It couldn't be. But it was. Sitting there, seemingly without a care in the world, was his brother. He stopped whistling and gave Lovino a bright smile.

"Hi Lovino! It's been a while, huh?" Feliciano stood up and wrapped his brother in a big hug, just like he used to when they had been kids. Lovino said nothing, he couldn't think of anything to say. Felicano released him but not before giving him a tight squeeze. "It's so nice to see you again! I was so surprised when I woke up one day and you were gone and mom and dad wouldn't tell me anything about it and I was really sad but the people back home starting being nicer to me and I made plenty of friends, but I didn't forget about you! It took some time but I was finally able to get you off that reservation so now your here safe and sound and we can finally see each other again."

Lovino blinked, still surprised to see someone who by all accounts he should have never seen again since he'd been marked as an Omega. The rest of their little meeting went in a similar fashion. Felicano did most of the talking (he'd always been a blabber-mouth) and Lovino would occasionally give a response, most often being three words or less. For the first time in three days, time flew. The man in the white coat informed Feliciano it was time for Lovino to get back to his room and that he'd have to say goodbye.

"Aw, already?!" Feliciano whined before going to hug his brother again. "I'll miss you Lovi! But don't worry, I'll visit again soon! Oh I know, maybe one day I can bring Ludwig! He's amazing I'm sure you'll like him. OH! I almost forgot, I made you some pasta!" His brother grabbed a small container and gave it to Lovino, the ever present smile on his face grew wider. "Until next time then!"

Lovino quietly walked back to his room, a part of him still unsure if that had actually happened. His brother was responsible for bringing him here? But why? What would cause him to go through all the trouble? Sure they'd been close as kids but it had been eight years. Lovino frowned as he plopped down onto the bed. Just what was going on?


	4. Opportunity

**A/N: Thanks to Dreams-Wishes-Hopes, Rising from the Ashes YOLT and Touche Douche for reviewing. And for any confused, don't worry, the reason for Lovino's relocation and such will all be explained-just not necessarily in this chapter.**

Feliciano's visits continued, and it had gotten to the point where Lovino no longer questioned if any of it was real and, though he'd never admit it, he was starting to look forward to seeing his brother. He wasn't a very social person by nature, but his social interactions had been almost nonexistent and the loneliness was awful. Not to mention he got to get out of that damn room and actually stretch his legs. Another plus to Feliciano's visits were that he brought him things: food or books (something he'd forgotten he'd missed). As nice as all that was, it did nothing to satisfy his curiosity. Why had he been brought here? Was he just going to be stuck like this forever? Why pull him off the reservation? Lovino didn't know, but he was going to get answers from his brother one way or another, and no amount of fast chatter would stop him.

"It's time for your weekly visit." The man in the white coat said. Lovino had taken to calling him Jerry. Sure, he could just read his mind and find out his real name (he'd been tempted several times to simply do it out of boredom) but he decided that whatever it was, Jerry fit better. "...are you coming?" Jerry asked. "Yeah yeah," he said. 'Hold your horses, Jerry.'

Inside the visiting room Felicano was bouncing up and down in his seat, his grin more radiant than usual. "LOVINO~" He called out before pulling his brother into one of his bear hugs. Lovino let out a grunt and returned his brother's hug before quickly letting go. If he didn't, he'd just hold on longer. "I have such good news, you won't believe it!" Feliciano said. Lovino didn't brother asking what, since his brother was just going to go on and tell him anyway. "I've told Ludwig all about you, and he wants to meet you! Isn't that nice? I'm sure you'll like him, he's a great guy. Ooh! Maybe you can meet Kiku too! I've told you about him, he works with me and Ludwig. He's cool too!"

"Sure." Lovino said unenthusiastically. He'd heard enough about Ludwig to decide he already hated the guy, and didn't really care about whoever Kiku was either. "He couldn't come to today, he had to take care of-" Feliciano hesitated before begging to talk about how hungry Lovino must be and gave him a container of pasta. Lovino frowned at the change of subject. He always did that when work came up. "I'm fine, but what about your 'friend'?" He asked. "Nothing, nothing! It's not important." Feliciano insisted. "Fine," Felicano relaxed before Lovino continued, "then at least answer me this: why am I here?" Feliciano tensed, more so than before.

"It's better for you here. You're taken care of, and you're nice and safe-" "From what?" Lovino cut him off. Feliciano struggled as he tried to come up with an answer, but was saved by Jerry. "That's going to conclude the visit for today." Feliciano looked relieved. Lovino frowned, normally his visits lasted longer. "Bye Lovino! Oh, I almost forgot! The meeting is ending early today cause I arranged a nice surprise for you! I hope you enjoy it!" Feliciano hugged his brother goodbye and left before Lovino could question what exactly this surprise was.

Rather than be escorted back to his room by the guards and Jerry (as he'd always been since he got here, however long ago that was) he was handed off to a doctor he'd never seen before.

"I am Dr. Yao, please come follow me." The man said in a clipped tone. Not bothering to wait for an acknowledgment he began to walk away at a brisk pace that had Lovino half jogging to catch up. "...Where are we going?" Lovino asked the shorter male. "I have some important matters to attend to, you and the assistant I'll be taking you to will be going outdoors for a brief period." Yao said. "Really?!" Lovino quickly calmed himself down. "Uh, sure..." He mumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment. Yao kept walking without comment. 'Well at least Feli's surprise is something I'll actually like.'

-X-X-X

"Did you see the omega?" A voice from the other end of the line asked. "Yes. My encounter was brief but from what I could tell the omega's medical files were correct. He has no physical nor mental defects. " Dr. Yao informed his client. "Would you like me to arrange a meeting with him?" "No," his client replied, "I've taken care of that. I'll be in to see him next week. However if you do have any clues as to his abilities, I'd be happy to hear it." The doctor shook his head, "As of right now we do not know what he can do. However if you'd like, we can conduct some research," It could take a lot of work though. "I'd appreciate it. Good day." The other line went dead.

Dr. Yao let out a sigh. All the research, observations, and tests would require plenty of time and work. He just hoped this one didn't turn out to have something useless. He could still remember the headache brought on from the last one. Nearly two months had been wasted. "We'll just have to wait and see." He told himself.

-X-X-X

"Shit." The perfect word to describe the current situation. Susan had just been having a nice chat with Melanie who had also been placed on outdoor duty when one of their charges got the idiotic idea to get violent. 'Dr. Yao is not going to be happy.' Susan bit her lip as she watched her coworker adjust the ice pack on her face, Melanie was going to have a nasty bruise later. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

A few feet away was the body of the other victim of the assault, who hadn't been as lucky as Melanie. An omega that was the counter part of a now deceased alpha, a now deceased and very important alpha. 'I might loose my job.' Susan frowned. No, knowing how hard Dr. Yao and some of the others in charge at the facility worked to maintain a good reputation, she was definitely fired.

"Ma'am." Susan blinked before turning her attention to the guard. "The omega has been contained. We'll assist with the return of the other Omegas to their quarters, if you could give us the room numbers." "Oh, yeah." Susan said. Sitting there doing nothing certainly wouldn't help her standing with her superiors.

Susan began giving out the room numbers for the other omegas (whom had been rounded up after the other one had been restrained) when she noticed something was off. "Were...were any of the omegas taken back already?" Susan asked. She looked around, quickly doing a head count. Seven omegas had been outside, one was dead and another locked up. So why were there only four omegas?

"Oh no." Susan breathed. An omega must've slipped away in the confusion. Now she really was going to get fired.

-X-X-X

Lovino sped down the halls, thankful for no one being around. He had originally just acted in the heat of the moment, he sure as hell wasn't going to sit there and wait for that psycho to kill him, but this could actually work out. If someone didn't catch him first. "No." He told himself. He hadn't been able to do anything when they took him and locked him up, but he was out now. And he wasn't going back


	5. Tubes

**A/N: And here we go with the next chapter! I really should make an update schedule, shouldn't I? Thanks to ObsidianInTheSnow and KoonAgeroAgnis for reviewing. I also wanna thank everyone that follows/favorites this story, I'm glad people are enjoying it and actually taking the time to read this. :)**

Lovino sprinted down the halls, mindful of any thoughts that could warn him of any approaching people. However there hadn't been many since he retreated to one of the lower floors. 'Let's just hope there's some sort of exit around here. I need to get out before they find me. Whatever happens next I'll just have to figure out.' Lovino thought. 'The security room said the omega was last seen entering stairwell 2-D, it's possible he could be on this floor...' A stray thought popped into Lovino's head, one not his own.

'Shit!' He needed to hide somewhere. There weren't many options. Lovino darted over to the nearest door and yanked on the handle; locked. He began running again, if he could put enough distance between himself and whomever was following him they might give up and look on another floor. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Boomed an angry voice. Lovino jumped and began running even faster. 'I guess not.' He skidded around the corner and was faced with two different halls to choose from. Lovino ran left. He wasn't sure how far away the other was but didn't slow his pace in the slightest.

Lovino ran and kept on running until he struggled to catch his breath. Reluctantly, he came to a stop. Lovino listened for the sounds of pursuit but couldn't hear anything other than his own heavy breathing. 'I lost them, good.' He slumped against the wall. He might as well take a quick breather since he wasn't in any immediate danger. He needed to find an exit, or it was only a matter of time before they found him. No longer breathing so hard, Lovino pulled himself up.

"I wish I had a map of this place." He whispered to himself. Or maybe an exit sign. Lovino looked around, wondering what his next move would be. He was no longer stuck in some winding hall with the occasional locked door. The area was like a large room, with some pipes near the walls and poor lighting. Maybe he was in the basement? Lovino groaned, basements were underground and therefore not a good place to be searching for an exit. He could go back the way he came, but he was just as likely to run into some of the staff rather than find an exit. "Guess I'll just keep moving forward then."

'This place is really creepy now that I think about it.' Lovino thought as he looked around the large space that wasn't quiet lit properly. He began to walk faster. Going back was starting to become a more appealing option. He had three meals a day, a bed, and according to Felicano he was safer, though he wasn't sure from what. 'Then again, I don't know how far I can trust Feli.'

Wait. What was that? On the far side of the massive room stood a series of large, transparent tubes. He was too far away to see what it was they held. Feeling less fear and more curiosity, Lovino made his way over. As he grew closer the tubes became more clear, and disturbing.

"Wh-what?" Lovino took a step back. These tubes didn't hold chemicals or something normal like water or some type of gas, no, these things held people. People with missing or extra limbs. People with brands much like the one on his own hand. Omegas. Lovino felt sick. Were they going to do that to him? Did Feliciano know about this? Did Feliciano want to do this to him? "He must've. Why else would he have bothered with me?" Lovino laughed bitterly. Of course. Why else would Feliciano pretend to be even remotely concerned about him. Turns out his twin had grown up to be a good liar.

'Someone's voice...' Lovino frowned. A thought belonging to someone else. He whipped his head around, had they found him? 'Who's that?' Lovino didn't see anyone...unless...he looked at the omega in the glass prison in front of him. An albino missing his left arm and a brand on his forehead. According to the label on the glass, his name was Gilbert. Lovino watched him, but he didn't move. "Must've been someone else then?" Lovino asked aloud. He turned to look at one of the other tubes when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Lovino turned back to the albino and bit back a startled yelp upon seeing two half open eyes staring back at him. 'Who's that?' The albino thought again. Lovino placed his hand on the glass. It was warm, and thick. He wouldn't be able to get him out with his bare hands. 'Then again, should I even get him out? He could be crazy like the other one from earlier.' Then again...Lovino pulled his hand away from the glass. 'Wait. Don't go. I don't want to be here.'

Lovino paused before letting out an irritated sigh. "Hang on dammit. I'll get you out." He didn't bother reading the albino's mind for a response. He needed to try and find something to break the glass. The solution to Lovino's problems was found on a cart two tubes away. A wrench. "Not like there's much else in here of use." Lovino told himself. He walked back over to the albino. "Hang on." Lovino tightened his grasp on the metal object and swung as hard as he could. There was a loud thump, but the glass didn't break.

"Dammit." Lovino scowled, but took another swing. A small crack. Not much, but something. He could feel the albino brimming with anticipation. The wrench made contact with the glass again. The crack widened. With the next swing a bunch of liquid came out, drenching Lovino in the warm, almost liquid, gel substance. "Ew." He could only imagine how unpleasant being completely submerged in the stuff felt. One more swing and the hole was big enough to remove the albino. Lovino grabbed him to prevent him from falling on the floor and removed the oxygen mask on the other's face before dragging him away from the tank. He let out a grunt of pain, some glass must've gotten stuck in his foot. The two soaked males sank to the floor.

"Ugh..." Came a weak groan from the albino. Looking down at him Lovino noticed serval cuts marking the man's pasty skin. Not the best removal of someone from a glass tube, but Lovino felt he did good for a first-timer. "Hey, get up. We need to get moving." Lovino ordered. He wasn't sure how long it's been since his encounter with the guard, and however big this place was, it was only a matter of time before someone came down here. "So...not...awesome." The albino said in a horse voice. With Lovino's help, the man got to his feet and Lovino let go of him to go back and grab the wrench. It could come in handy later.

"So," Gilbert began, voice hoarse, "where are we?" Lovino looked at him, "You don't know?" He'd hoped for some answers, but this guy was as clueless as he was. Gilbert shook his head. "I'm not sure either...but what I do know is that we need to get the hell out of here before someone comes and puts us back." Lovino went passed the other tubes, none with anyone conscious inside. He'd have to forget about them. It was already a bad enough idea to go and get this one. Speaking of the other male, he was much father behind.

"Hurry up." Lovino called. Gilbert let out a grunt, "I'm trying, I'm just not that steady on my feet." Well, he had been in a tube for who knows how long. He probably wasn't used to walking. Great. Lovino sighed and walked back over. "I'll help." The other slung his arm around Lovino for support and the two slowly made their way past the tubes of several unlucky omegas. The sick feeling returned. Lovino really wanted to get out of here.

"What's your name?" Gilbert asked. Lovino, not paying very close attention, blinked with confusion. "Don't know it? I guess that makes two of us then." Gilbert said. "I'm Lovino, and you don't know your own name?" Lovino questioned. Gilbert shook his head, "I can't remember much about myself." "Your names Gilbert. At least, that's what the tube you were in said." Lovino told him. Gilbert perked up at the information, and Lovino could feel all the questions popping into his head. Too bad for him Lovino didn't have the answers, not that he really felt like having a conversation with the albino at the moment. Not unless it involved them getting out of here. They stopped walking.

"A dead end." Lovino stated glumly. "Can't we just go the other way?" Gilbert questioned. Lovino shook his head, "Not unless we want to risk running into staff or security. I'm surprised they haven't found us yet." Gilbert went silent for a moment before giving Lovino a grin. "Maybe this isn't a dead end." "What do you mean?" Lovino asked. Of course it was a dead end, the wall was right in front of them-it dawned on him. A few feet to the left was a space in the wall not touched by any pipes. A massive air vent that could definitely fit a human being inside it. But would it lead them to an exit? Lovino voiced his concern and Gilbert shrugged. "It's this or wait n' see how long it takes for someone to find us." Good point. "Well," Lovino said as he lifted up the wrench, "it's worth a shot."


	6. With Ludwig and Yao

**A/N: Thanks to Dreams-Wishes-Hopes and RandomObsessions123 for reviewing. And here's another chapter!**

"Yes, we understand your decision. Perhaps we can work together again one day. It was a pleasure doing business with you. " Dr. Yao hung up with a grimace. Perhaps not. Business was taking a hit after the incident. Nothing they couldn't recover from, but now Storage's once spotless record had a stain. Fixing the damage done to their reputation could wait, there were far more pressing matters at hand.

Yao's eyes strayed down to two manilla folders, each containing information on the ones responsible for making his workload-and headache-even worse. Lovino and Gilbert, two escapees whom have yet to be located, and if found by the wrong people it could lead to disaster. He frowned, of all the people to escape it had to be the ones his most important client had an interest in. It was only a matter of time before he found out, if he didn't already. Yao wouldn't have put it past him to have slipped a spy into his facility in order to keep an eye on his interests. Even if he didn't, Feliciano would wonder why he was being denied access to seeing his counterpart, and then go and tell him. Not to mention the already arranged meeting he'd told Yao about. Yao let out a sigh, he needed some tea-and not the cheap stuff they had in the cafeteria.

"It'll have to wait I suppose," He thought aloud. He couldn't keep it from him forever, and hiding the information would just make him angry. Yao pulled out his phone and dialed the number from memory. 'Well at the very least I might gain more resources to find them.'

"Evening Dr. Yao. I believe you have some news you'd like to share with me." A voice from the other end of the line said. So he did know. "Hello Mr. Ludwig. Due to the unfortunate event that occurred yesterday," as he clearly already knew, "Lovino used the commotion to escape, and picked up some company along the way." "Gilbert." Ludwig's tone was irritated, not a good sign, but he expected as much. "Er, yes. We've been working on locating and retrieving them, but so far had no success. I'm sure with additional resources we could be more successful." Yao replied. "I'll send some of my men. And I expect better results...however, we can benefit from this, as long as no one knows about the escapees." "No one outside of the facility knows, I'll make sure it stays that way." Yao said sternly. "Good. We just have to play our cards right. I'll contact you later in the week. Goodbye, Dr. Yao." Ludwig hung up.

'I have a lot of work ahead of me.' Yao thought. But he wasn't the only one. The thought was somewhat comforting. He paged one of his assistants, "Benson, I need you to come to my office. And have some one get me some tea while your at it, and not the stuff from the cafeteria."

-X-X-X

Ludwig hung up. He'd known the call was coming, but that still didn't stop him from feeling irritated. The death of the omega was of no consequence-quiet the opposite, it'd help with his plans, but the escape and Lovino and Gilbert was an entirely different story. He'd been planning to recruit Lovino, if he had certain abilities. Of course, he still would once the omega was found, but it would take longer. And if Ludwig hated anything, it was unnecessary delays. Not to mention having to put up with a sad Feliciano. 'No matter. I cannot afford to get too impatient. Rather then worry about this I need to make the proper preparations for when he is found.' Ludwig thought. And Gilbert needed to be found too, if for entirely different reasons. And he would be. Ludwig just had to play his cards right. 'And don't I always?'

-X-X-X

When Feliciano finds out about the death of an Omega at the same facility Lovino is housed at, he is worried. When he learns his brother is missing, he is inconsolable. And when Feliciano isn't happy, neither are Kiku or Ludwig.

"Do not worry Feliciano, we'll find him." Kiku said as he placed his hand on the alpha's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Something Ludwig knew Kiku wouldn't do with very many people; but that's exactly what drew him to the alpha in the first place, Feliciano had excellent people skills that helped make him a very popular public figure. "Kiku is right. Dr. Yao told us he was doing all he could to find him. I'm sure he'll be back in no time." Ludwig said.

"...I guess you're right, but I'm worried about him. What if he's hungry or cold or hurt? I just want him to be safe." Feliciano said with a sniffle. Ludwig hoped the brunette wouldn't start crying again, it had taken them six minutes and a bowl of pasta to calm him down. A shared look with Kiku told him the other alpha was thinking the same thing. "He'll be fine. People are working as we speak to get him back, safe and sound." Kiku said.

Feliciano nodded, but still wasn't reassured. "I hope no one mean finds him." Ludwig hoped so too, and not just for the loss of one potential subordinate. Feliciano was well liked by the people, and while that did help gain support, it got them enemies as well. If one of them was to find Lovino and make the connection...well, he'd know if something like that even had the possibility of happening. It was things like this that made it advantageous to be a Beta. It was fortunate Ludwig wasn't an alpha, it was just a shame things like this were something the other two had to worry about. But if all went according to plan, then they wouldn't have to.

"Come on, we'll spend the rest of the day off to help you relax." Ludwig said. After all, a happy Feliciano was a productive one. Most of the time.

 **A/N: I wanted to do a chapter from other character's POV. I'll probably do more in the future, but for the most part it's going to be from Lovino's perspective. Although I'm curious if any of you guys would like entire chapters with just one person's POV (who isn't Lovino) rather than the occasional one with two or three different POV's.**


End file.
